Kim Basinger
}} Biografia Nata in una famiglia di artisti (il padre era musicista[http://www.filmreference.com/film/64/Kim-Basinger.html Kim Basinger biography]. Film Reference.com.[http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800011707/bio Kim Basinger]. Yahoo Movies.) e, come per molti statunitensi, di ascendenza multietnica (tedesca, svedese e per 1/8 cherokee ), frequentò l'accademia di arte drammatica, ma nel 1980 si trasferì a New York, dove intraprese con successo la professione di modella. Nel 1983 divenne famosa per aver posato nuda su Playboy, e nello stesso anno ebbe il suo primo ruolo importante in un film, recitando in Mai dire mai. Fu molto apprezzata dal regista Barry Levinson che la volle con sé in due sue pellicole, I miei problemi con le donne (1983) e Il migliore (1984). Insieme a Mickey Rourke acquistò fama mondiale con 9 settimane e ½ (1986), diretto da Adrian Lyne: grazie alle scene del film, caratterizzate da un erotismo appena accennato, la Basinger divenne il sex symbol per eccellenza degli anni ottanta. Le fu proposto di partecipare anche al sequel, ovvero 9 settimane e ½ - La conclusione (1997), ma rifiutò adducendo motivi personali. Dopo una serie di film commerciali, raggiunse l'approvazione della critica con il noir L.A. Confidential (1997) di Curtis Hanson, dove interpretava una squillo di lusso modellata sulle fattezze della diva degli anni quaranta Veronica Lake: dopo una buona interpretazione vinse l'Oscar alla migliore attrice non protagonista. Dal 1980 al 1989 è stata sposata con Ron Snyder; dal 1993 al 2002 con l'attore Alec Baldwin, di cinque anni più giovane di lei; la loro storia d'amore era nata sul set di Getaway, dove girarono insieme alcune scene bollenti. Terminato il matrimonio con una separazione, la coppia fu al centro di una battaglia legale, legata all'affidamento della loro figlia Ireland Eliesse Baldwin (nata il 23 ottobre 1995). Negli anni novanta Kim Basinger acquistò una torre a Braselton, in Georgia, nella quale attualmente risiede. Nel 2002 ha recitato accanto ad Eminem nel film 8 Mile nel ruolo di sua madre, di nuovo con Curtis Hanson alla regia. Filmografia Cinema * Paese selvaggio (Hard Country, 1981) * I predatori della vena d'oro (Mother Lode, 1982) * Mai dire mai (Never Say Never Again, 1983) * I miei problemi con le donne (The Man Who Loved Women, 1983) * Il migliore (The Natural, 1984) * Follia d'amore (Fool for Love, 1985) * 9 settimane e ½ (Nine 1/2 Weeks, 1986) * Nessuna pietà (No Mercy, 1986) * Appuntamento al buio (Blind Date, 1987) * Nadine, un amore a prova di proiettile (Nadine, 1987) * Ho sposato un'aliena (My Stepmother Is an Alien, 1988) * Batman (1989) * Bella, bionda... e dice sempre sì (The Marrying Man, 1991) * Analisi finale (Final Analysis, 1992) * Fuga dal mondo dei sogni (Cool World, 1992) * Una bionda tutta d'oro (The Real McCoy, 1992) * Fusi di testa 2 (Wayne's World 2, 1993) (Cameo) * Getaway (The Getaway, 1994) * Prêt-à-Porter (Prêt-à-Porter, 1994) * L.A. Confidential (1997) * Sognando l'Africa (I Dreamed of Africa, 2000) * La mossa del diavolo (Bless the Child, 2000) * 8 Mile (2002) * People I Know (2002) * The Door in the Floor (2004) * Se ti investo mi sposi? (Elvis Has Left the Building, 2004) * Cellular (2004) * Even Money (2006) * La leggenda della sirena (The Mermaid Chair, 2006) * The Sentinel - Il traditore al tuo fianco (2006) * The Burning Plain - Il confine della solitudine (The Burning Plain, 2008) * Legittima offesa - While She Was Out (2008) * The Informers - Vite oltre il limite (2008) * Segui il tuo cuore (Charlie St. Cloud) (2010) Televisione * Charlie's Angels episodio 1x05(1976) * Dog and Cat 6 episodi (1977) * The Ghost of Flight 401 (1978) * Katie: Portrait of a Centerfold (1978) * Da qui all'eternità (1979) - miniserie TV * Da qui all'eternità 13 episodi (1980) * Killjoy (1981) Doppiatrici italiane *Micaela Esdra in: Il migliore, Mai dire mai, Nessuna pietà, Nadine, un amore a prova di proiettile, Ho sposato un'aliena, L.A. Confidential, La mossa del diavolo, Sognando l'Africa, The Burning Plain - Il confine della solitudine *Emanuela Rossi in: I miei problemi con le donne, Appuntamento al buio, People I Know, Se ti investo mi sposi?, The Door in the Floor, Cellular *Simona Izzo in: 9 settimane e ½, Bella, bionda... e dice sempre sì, Fuga dal mondo dei sogni, Una bionda tutta d'oro, 8 Mile, Analisi finale, Segui il tuo cuore *Renata Biserni in: I predatori della vena d'oro *Serena Verdirosi in: I miei problemi con le donne *Roberta Greganti in: Follia d'amore, Prêt-à-Porter, Even Money *Paila Pavese in: Batman *Rossella Izzo in: Getaway *Patrizia Scianca in: La leggenda della sirena *Cristiana Lionello in: The Sentinel - Il traditore al tuo fianco *Alessandra Korompay in: Legittima offesa - While She Was Out *Tiziana Avarista in: The Informers - Vite oltre il limite Da doppiatrice è sostituita da: *Micaela Esdra ne: I Simpson Note Altri progetti Video con Kim Basinger Nove settimane e mezzo... ---- ---- Collegamenti esterni * * Fanclub italiano * Sito Italiano non Ufficiale Di Kim Basinger Categoria:Attrici statunitensi Categoria:Artisti del burlesque Categoria:Belle bionde Categoria:Anni ottanta